


Ian Cant Move on

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Series: Between Ian & Mickey [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blond Mickey, Hurt Ian, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Protective Ian Gallagher, Sad Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Ian and Mickey parted ways at the border. But can they stay away from each other?





	

Ian was tried of people treating him like he was I'll. Sure he was but he hated how people walked on eggshells around him all the time. Frankly, it was getting old.

He had left Mickey, but for some reason they stayed in touch with each other. Even though it was with unknown addresses and post cards. Ian was glad that Mickey was having a blast in Mexico. He deserved to be free.

Ian will always love Mickey, and Mickey will always love him. 

Ian knows for a fact, that he will never love anyone more than he loves Mickey. Even dating was getting hard. He went back to being an EMT because he loved his job, his family and his few friends.

But something was missing. One of the nurses named Becky told him once. "If you love someone you let them go, if they're meant to be they will find their way back to you."  
Ian had scoffed because it was cliché as shit.

But that's exactly what happened.

He'd just arrived home from work when he got the shock of his life. In his room was Mickey. Standing there, in the flesh.

"What the hell Mick?" Mick had blonde hair so obviously Ian adressed that first. "What the hell did you do to your fucking hair?"

Mickey looked up at him incredulously. "Really? That's the first thing you're gonna fucking say to me?"

"Fuck mickey." Ian whispers before repeating, "What the hell?"

"Hello would be nice." smiles Mickey.

Ian grinned and rushed towards him kissing him slowly before pushing him on to their bed.

"I take it you missed me then?" smiled Mickey.

"Everyday of my life. Can't be without you." Whispered an emotional Ian.

"Ian dont leave me please." Whispered Mickey suddenly breaking down. 

Ian had never seen Mickey breakdown for anyone. Ever. "Babe, shh...I'll never, ever leave you again. I cant." He caresses Mickey's face. "I can't."

"I... fuck, I can't either." Mickey said holding onto Ian tightly.

Ian smiled lovingly at him. "Then we make it work."


End file.
